Telling Franky
by Fangirling It 7
Summary: Takes place during 4x09. Written in Franky's POV. This is about Bridget getting Franky to go to Wentworth.
1. Chapter 1

_This is in Franky's point of view. This is set during episode 4x09. Takes place after Bridget Westfall stops to see Bea and talks to Liz, but before when Franky shows up to visit Bea._

Even after moving out of Gidget's house she found herself there more often than not, usually cooking dinner, but not always. Cooking calms me for the most part and I enjoy having a hot girl to cook for. Also Gidge's kitchen is much better than the one in my flat.

I hear Gidget's key in the lock and I hear her sighs as she enters the house. I get the feeling that it's going to be a glass half full kind of night. She'd been having a lot of those since the Freak was in Wentworth. The Freak must have done something creepy and weird. I hope Red and the other girls are okay. Gidge said that Bennett had managed to make a deal with Bea to keep her from killing the Freak, something about conjugal visits for the women. I wonder how Red is handling it; what her plan is. She might have made a deal with Bennett, but Bea is calculating if she decides to do something about the Freak she'll play another long game. Bea is nothing if not patient when it comes to planning an attack. She unseated me as Top Dog and got Brayden Holt in one go. Mr. Jackson should have let that Freak burn in the fire I would bet anything she started.

"Gidge, that you?" She is taking forever to come into the kitchen.

"Yea, sorry it's been a long day," she says. She kicks her heels off by the couch and comes into the kitchen and heads straight for the wine and a glass from the cupboard. I turn back to the stove to season dinner and stir in some ingredients.

"Though day? Don't tell me the Freak did something psycho. She lose her Red Right Hand mates? No, wait she went after Mr. Jackson. Nah that's not it. She made a move against Red." I say sarcastically trying to get her to smile and maybe even laugh a little. I hear her set her glass down harder than necessary and she sighs again. Oh shit, something did happen.

"Franky…." I spin around to look at her. She is looking down at the glass of wine she set down. Now I'm getting worried about the girls, but Red would have protected the girls from the Freak.

"Franky," she tries again and looks up at me, "I need your help." I set the ladle down and wipe my hands with a towel.

"What's wrong?" I ask dreading that one of my girls might be hurt or worse.

"It's about Bea."

"Is Red alright?" Red's tough. She survived Jacs and managed to take the Freak down.

"Physically, she'll be okay, but she's struggling. Liz said that she has only been like this once before after the death of her daughter." I walk over to the table and sit in a chair. When Debbie died, Bea tried to top herself and then after she killed Jacs she was so hopped up on psych meds she was living in her own little world inside her head.

"Did she try to top herself?" Gidget had been looking at what was in the pots on the stove, but at my words her head snaps back to look at me.

"Why would you ask that?"

"The night Bea got the news about Debbie we all woke up to Liz yelling and she tried top herself with a bedsheet. Gidge, what happened?" She looks at me for a long minute clearly trying to decide how much she should say to me.

"About a week ago there was an incident in the kitchen between Bea and Ferguson. Bea was drowned and Ferguson wound up with severe burns from the fryer." Holy shit. How the fuck did that happen? The screws and Gidge are missing a lot of details.

"How the fuck did the Freak get Red in the water? With third degree burns from a fryer?" Red's in top shape, but if she had been planning a bashing she would never have gone into that kitchen without Maxine or Boomer. If Red wasn't planning a bashing then why would she be in the kitchen?

Gidge looked at me again trying to decide how much to say. "She had Rohipnol in her system."

"Holy fuck," I breath out, "How did the Freak pull that off?" Red would never let that psycho near her drink. Red doesn't do drugs so it couldn't have been something she took on her own.

"Franky, there isn't anyone she will talk to at Wentworth. I need you to go visit her and try and help her out. Something is going on with her. Something bigger than whatever happened in that kitchen."

If the Freak is starting her move against Red or a play for Tog Dog, Red needs to be on her game and not distracted. She'll never survive the Freak if she isn't focused. If Queen Bea falls the rest of the girls, my girls, might follow her to the grave.

"Can you get me in tomorrow?" I ask making up my mind that I won't leave until I get Red back to herself again. For her sake as well as the girls.

 _Authors Note: I loved Franky and was really sad she wasn't in most of season four. I loved her relationship with Bea. I pretty much love everything about Franky. She is just way awesome._

 _Also I only used Franky's nickname for Bridget because I couldn't think of a time on the show I had actually ever heard her use Bridget's real name._


	2. Chapter 2

_Set throughout 4x13._

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It's been a long time since I have been this scared as I was when Shane pulled that gun pointed at me. He's just a messed up kid, but I know he would have pulled that trigger if I hadn't been able to talk him down. Fucking Freak, that bitch got this kid so messed up. She wants to mess with us fine, but this kid he had nothing to do with all of this. Now she has him so twisted he might never really recover.

I made my way over to Gidget's house to calm down. Being in the house is always calming even if Gidge isn't there. When I get to the house I let myself in with my key. I pull the gun from my pants and put down on the counter. I stare at it awhile; I'm going to have to tell Gidget about how much I've been helping Red with getting the Freak. I hadn't told her because until today I was just trying to keep Shane out of trouble, but now I think I have to because if something happened I want her to know.

I finally make myself stop looking at the gun and move to the living room and grab the TV remote wanting to see if anything about the Freak's trial was on there. The reporter on the news station I was on starts talking about the fact that the Freak's case was dismissed because the key witness, Nils Jesper, was killed in transit on the way to court.

"Fuck…" I sigh out. That bitch is clever. Of course she had a backup plan. Shane was too risky to trust with a murder. Shane probably was the backup with a more hardened individual to carry out the murder. With the Freak's case getting dismissed everyone who has ever crossed her, we are all in danger.

"Franky, what is this?" I spin around and see Gidget staring at the gun on the counter. I didn't even hear her come in. Fuck I wanted get rid of it before she got home.

"I… uh… almost got shot." Well that's out there now.

"Franky, what…." She starts to cross to the couch I am sitting on. I hold my hands up so I can keep speaking, because if I stop I'll never be able to get this out.

"I've been kind of helping Red try and take down the Freak. I tracked down Shane Butler and tried to keep him on the right path. He is just a messed up kid. The Freak convinced him to try and kill Jesper, but he didn't. When I got to him he pulled the gun on me."

"Franky…" she begins, but I talk over her.

"I managed to talk him down and give me the gun. He left and I came here." I hear that my voice has gotten really shaky. Gidget moves closer to me on the couch and wipes the tears that I hadn't realized I had shed away.

I put my arms around her waist and just let the emotions I have been feeling since I left Shane in that alley. I let the tears fall freely and we sat on the couch for a while. After a few minutes I pull back at look at Gidget. She looks like she has a lot to say, but for now she seems content to let us not talk about it. I push myself up from the couch and pull her up to her feet and lead her to the bedroom.

 **WWWWWWWWW**

I woke up the next morning to Gidget's alarm going off. I stretched out and threw one of my arms around her waist.

"Be a little late today." I whisper into her ear.

"Sounds like it would be well worth it, but Ferguson is going to be released today. Vera wants to try and go over everything and see if there is anything we can do to keep her at Wentworth."

I sat up and yesterday comes back to me. Shane. The gun. The Freak. "Fuck, I need to go see Red today."

"Franky, you need to be careful. One wrong move and you will end up back at Wentworth."

"If the Freak gets released everyone who crossed her are all fucked." Gidget doesn't say anything else. She knows I'm right.

 **WWWWWWWWW**

Red looked so broken this afternoon; worse than she did when I first started visiting her. She looks worried for Allie; The Freak gave her a hotshot. I wish the shit that woman did still surprised me, but it really doesn't. Red seemed happier just two days ago; happy enough for me to tease her about trying the McMuff. Red's gullibility about the McMuff reminds me of when she first got to Wentworth.

I feel myself smile for a minute, but I lose it once I think about what will happen if Allie dies. If Allie dies; Red might go for another escape to get the Freak. Red is patient and she will get the Freak if Allie dies.

"Franky, you here?" calls Gidget from the entryway.

"Did you or Bennett find anything?" Please say yes. Keep the Freak locked up.

"Franky, you should sit down." Gidget looks distressed.

"No, just tell me," dreading what she might say. I have this sinking feeling that one of my girls are in the ground.

"Franky, come sit," she tries again.

"Bridget, what happened?" she looks at me. I never use her real name.

"Okay," she walks over to me and puts her hands around mine, "This afternoon while Ferguson was being released somehow Bea managed to get to her and there was a…. fight."

"Is Red okay?" already knowing the answer from how Gidge has been acting.

"No, she died from multiple stab wounds to her abdomen."

"She's dead…"

"Yes," she gives my hands a small squeeze to remind me that she is here for me.

I looked down at our hands. Bea is dead. I can't believe it, but that's not really true. I can believe it. She said she was tired a few weeks ago and with Allie not likely to survive the hotshot the Freak gave her; Red probably decided to follow Debbie and Allie to whatever is next.

"What about the Freak?" I ask.

"She has been retaken into custody while they figure all of this out."

I feel myself make a small sad smile on face. Red did it. With her last act she probably took the Freak down. Figures Red would plan out her own death in such a way. The Freak would likely get charged with murder and if she sends much more time in Wentworth she'd never make it out alive.

"This was Red's plan," I whispered. Having to say it out loud just once.

"What makes you say that?" asks Gidget.

"Red plans. If she decided to go after the Freak, she would have had a plan. This way she'd get the Freak rearrested and she would be able to see Debbie. And how it sounds like Allie will be joining soon."

Gidget doesn't say anything, but holds our intertwined hands up and gives them a soft kiss and gently starts to pulling us towards the couch. We cuddled up on the couch without saying anything. Red is gone. I remember her when she first got to Wentworth; she was timid, easy to fuck with. She ended up becoming quite the badass. Hot even.

I wiped the tears away and said softly to on one in the room, "Rest in peace, Red."


	3. Chapter 3

_This takes place a couple of months after season 4 finale. I don't know much about drug over doses or what kind of shape Allie would be when she woke up. So for the purposes of this story Allie has been out of the hospital for a week or two._

"Gidge, can you do me a favor?" I ask casually. We are both getting ready in the bathroom, Gidget is wearing my lucky undies again. She is such a thieving mink.

"What," she asks cautiously.

"Can you get me in to see Allie? Get her to put me on her visitor's list." It's been about month since Red's death. I want to check in on the girls and Allie. I started looking into Allie's case to see if I could possibly get her charges reduced. I think I owe it too Red to help Allie, or at least give the option. Plus, I'm more than a little curious about this girl.

"Franky…"

"I just want to check on her. I feel like I owe it to Red, to at least check on her."

She looks at me in the mirror. I think she might say no, but instead she nods her head and says, "Alright, just this once. I don't want you getting anymore mixed up in the Wentworth drama. There is no guarantee that Ferguson's new charges will stick."

"Thanks, Gidge. Those charges bloody better stick." I give her a kiss on the cheek and glance down at my watch, "Shit! I'm going to be late for work. Got to go. See you tonight, Gidge."

 **WWWWWWWW**

I still get a little nervous when I come visit someone. Like the screws might tell me that my freedom was dream and I really am still locked up in this hellhole. I'm sitting at one of the tables waiting for Allie to come out. A few women come out and go immediately to their waiting visitor. One looks around clearly not sure what I looked like. I raise my hand in order to wave her over.

"Allie?" I ask when she gets closer.

"Franky?' she responds.

I hold my hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"You doing alright?"

"Yea, sorry. I'm just a little confused why you wanted to meet with me."

"Red…uh… Bea meant a lot to me. I want to make sure that you were doing alright. I know you meant a lot to Red."

"I guess I'm doing fine, but the Freak is still in here. I want to finish what Bea started. Seeing that bitch in here every day just reminds me Bea is gone. I want to see her suffer."

I had this weird sense of déjà vu. Allie's venomous voice reminded me of how Red was when she found out that Jacs' son had dated Debbie and she probably ordered her son to get Debbie to OD.

"Look, Allie, I don't want to tell you what to do, but I do want to tell you what I think."

"Righto."

"Red, planned everything out meticulously. When her mind was made up she followed through on her plans. She planned out becoming Top Dog. She planned her escape. She planned out taking out Brayden Holt.

"Okay…" she doesn't seem to know where I am going with this.

"Losing Debbie nearly destroyed Red. The thought of losing you put her on the same path losing Debbie did."

"But I'm here and she isn't."

"When the Freak tried to kill her…" Allie shifted uncomfortably in her chair. I know she wasn't directly involved with whatever happened in the kitchen, but I bet she knows exactly what happened and who the third person was that pulled the Freak off of Red. "After that I came to visit Red and she talked about being tired. She saw Debbie for a minute when she was really out of it. I think… well I think the idea of dying had been on Red's mind for a while."

"It was," she conceded softly.

"I know it sucks she is gone, but I don't think Red would want you becoming a lifer in her name."

"Do you think she did it because I wasn't supposed to wake up?" she had clearly been working up the courage to ask this out loud.

"Truth? I think it became a driving factor. I don't think she could bare being away from you or Debbie any longer." By the look on her face I get the feeling she isn't totally surprised by my answer.

"So you're Franky Doyle?" she seems to be looking for a new topic for the moment.

"Yea…."

"Just so you know Bea enjoyed the what was it she said you called it… the… Mc…"

"Muff." I finish for her laughing.

"That's it. McMuff," she chuckles.

We spend the rest of the visit joking and talking about happy stories involving Red. Her story about Red trying to rap has me laughing so hard I'm crying. The visit is almost over so I turn the conversation back to a more serious note.

"I want to look into your case and see if I can't find a precedent in order to get you, possibly, paroled faster."

"I don't know," she hesitates.

I take her hand and hold it, "Look, just think about everything I said, okay? I'll come back in a couple of weeks if you still don't want my help, I won't bring it up again."

"Alright. I can agree to that," and with that she gets up and heads back to the strip search room.

I hope what she is saying is true. I don't want her to follow in Red's footsteps and get life for revenge. I can see why Red liked her so much. The girl is funny and despite the blonde hair she is kind of hot, but blonde is still boring. I am impressed with Allie for being able to get Red, I might actually be a tad jealous. I tried hard the first week or so Red was inside and I got nothing. I'm glad Allie can find a sense of humor after getting hotshoted and Red dying.

I hope the girls are looking after Allie as well as each other. I'm going to have to come visit Booms next week to see how she is doing. Then I'll see Allie the week after. Hopefully she will see that there is another way of doing things. Hopefully she doesn't go after the Freak. I'm convinced that keeping Allie away from revenge and getting her out of Wentworth might be the best way to honor Red. God it's only been a few weeks and I miss Red like crazy and I constantly worry about my girls. Least when Red was alive I knew the girls would be taken care of, but now with the Freak in there with them I'm not so sure.


End file.
